


Kara Kara Bazar

by Kumikoko



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Contians in game dialogue, Kara Kara Bazar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: What happens at the Kara Kara Bazar stays at the Kara Kara Bazar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if anyone else caught Link's various reactions to Villa, the crossdresser at Kara Kara Bazar who after being flattered, sells Link traditional Gerudo clothes. I did, and I decided to expand on the two, just a little in a oneshot. 
> 
> I do not own Link, nor Villa, nor any other Zelda character. 
> 
> Some of the dialogue is straight from the game.

**Kara Kara Bazar**

 

The sun was rising over the rolling dunes, and already Link was tugging his tunic’s collar away from his neck. He could feel the unrelenting sun’s rays pierce through his fair skin, and the perspiration that followed the unsettling warmth.

Since Link managed to reach the Oasis, Kara Kara Bazzar, he knelt in front of the water to replenish his determination to continue with his never ending quest to save Hyrule—and princess Zelda. Link cupped his hands together, dipped them into the cool water, and then brought his palms to his chapped lips. A lot of water slipped through his trembling fingers but he managed to let the remaining water splash onto his face.

Once, twice, and then once more he splashed water on to his face, in part to wash the sand off of his face. Link then palmed water to his mouth to properly hydrate himself. At this point, he could not drink enough water with the long, cold trek he had endured from a fruitless visit to Gerudo Town.

Apparently, only women were allowed to live in Gerudo Town. Men—or Voe, as the Gerudo women label Link’s gender, were not even able to spend a night in Gerudo Town. The scattered human bones in the desert could not have been a coincidence. The fact that the Gerudo’s turned desperate, dying men away from the only town in the desert made Link’s skin crawl with unease.

What had men done to them that made them so cruel? Were they protecting themselves, or a foreign treasure? Then again, the women could be hiding a terrible secret as well. In either case, Link intended to find out more about them, if for no other reason than one of them might know something about the terrifying, technological machine roaming the desert that he needed to tame.

However, Link knew the Gerudo’s would not let him waltz into their town—he knew that from experience. The Gerudo guard positioned at the front gate refused to budge, and had threatened to spear him if he had been bold enough to take another step. Link loved a challenge, and had no qualms about gambling with death, but he knew better then to argue with a woman so he had turned on his heels and retreated back to Kara Kara Bazar.

He had to save the Princess—she was his responsibility, and from what he understood about his vague past, Zelda uncharacteristically saved his life. If Link was being honest, that knowledge hurt his pride. It had been his job to protect Zelda—not the other way around. Ultimately, it was his fault that Zelda was kidnapped, and that a lot of the world was destroyed a hundred years ago. Link knew he should not have fell that day. A urge to keep fighting had kept Link fighting for awhile, and even as he had lost consciousness, he struggled to stay awake, knowing he couldn’t—wouldn’t—shouldn’t die yet. The severe blood loss eventually took its toll on Link’s body, and won out over his will to keep fighting.

That was then. This time, when the final battle began, Link would not shut his eyes until it was over. He was determined to win—morally, it was the right thing to do and it was what he wanted to do. Selfishly, he wanted to regain his pride as a man.

Everyone kept telling him how he had fallen in battle, how Zelda rose to fight Ganon alone, and how many lives were lost that day. Link wanted to rectify some of those mistakes, and if some of those answers or methods awaited him in Gerudo town, he would damn well dress as a woman. Many men and monsters had underestimated Link before because of his softer features that belied his inner strength, and courage. And since Link understood how other people saw him, he knew he could dress up as a woman and not be found out.

With the weight of the world resting on his shoulders, Link dug his hand into his pants pocket and curled his fingers around his hair tie. He then reached his hands behind himself to gather his thick hair into a pony tail. Once Link’s hair was off of the brunt of his neck, he stood up and stepped towards the inn to gain a clear vantage point in an effort to find the man who supposedly entered Gerudo town.

As Link scaled the ladder, he briefly wondered if remaining in this desert wasteland was worth the hassle of the heat. The frigid cold regions of the world were unpleasant, and dangerous but Link much preferred the cold to the scorching heat that was so normal during the desert days.

“Heheheh.” A oddly high pitched giggle gained Link’s attention as he pulled himself onto the roof of the inn.

A stocky Gerudo woman dressed in delicate lilac garb turned to face Link. “Oh my, what a lovely young lad you are. Do you need something from me?” She asked eagerly while she scanned Link’s muscles with interest.

“Have you heard about a man who snuck into Gerudo town?” Link asked, direct and coarse, irritated with the unrelenting heat baring down on him. He could not even begin to imagine how warm the desert would be come noon.

“What’s that? You’ve heard about a man who snuck into Gerudo Town? Oh, I don’t know anything about him. I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help.” Said the Gerudo, who unnecessarily emphasized her words. Link furrowed his eyebrows at the Gerudo’s odd speech. He felt as if he was being lied to so he squinted suspiciously at the woman who blushed and began to wave her hand in front of her face. “Hehe…you’re making my cheeks warm looking at me like that.” She giggled and sported a shy disposition.

Link thought he heard masculinity in her tone, and took the opportunity to investigate his suspicion. The woman’s broad shoulders, lack of breasts, and square waistline made Link realize that he was indeed speaking to a man. A man who was oddly attractive. Link blinked and furrowed his eyebrows closer together with thought.

This was the first time that he took a mental note of another man before. Normally, he was checking out Zelda’s ass when she was off on another tangent about being independent. She was so independent that she was dependent—the irony of that was rich. Link had to protect her from the Yiga clan already when she waltzed off because she was just oh so grown up and did not need a guardian. Except she would have died that day, and maybe that would have taught her not to be so selfish…but Link enjoyed the thrill of battle, and protecting her was his job—one he did not take lightly.  

For all the world, Link meant to call the man out on his deceit, but that is not what he managed to say after studying the Gerudo man’s mysterious face. “You’re very beautiful.” Link said before he could stop himself. There was something about the way the make-up the Gerudo wore made him have the appearance of femininity that intrigued Link. He had never seen anyone else resemble this Gerudo man before, which sparked his curiosity.

“Oh, such a nice thing to say! And I’m sure you’d agree that these clothes only help my looks, right?” The Gerudo man gushed shamelessly, as if he was already sold on the idea of being a woman just because he wore gorgeous lilac garments. Link silently thought that a nice shade of green might mesh well with the Gerudo’s skin tone, compared to the lilac that, while it was lovely, the shade did not compliment the bronze skin of the Gerudo man. “Now that I think about it, this style would look fetching on you…I’d have to charge you of course, but I bet people would see you completely differently if you wore them! What do you think? Do you want to buy them for six hundred rupees?” ‘She’ asked, and from a basket next to her, ‘she’ lifted up a blue outfit that was similar to her own.

Link knew the outfit, coupled with his long hair, big eyes and soft face, he could make people think that he was a woman. The goal was to enter Gerudo Town, even if his masculinity had to suffer another blow. With that in mind, he dug into his pocket and grabbed some rupee’s. He held them out to the man.

“It’s a deal then! I’ll take your rupees now.” The man said, and happily exchanged the girly garments for the rupees as he continued to speak, “Haha, I have the perfect outfit for you! Go ahead and change into it right now. Don’t worry. I’ll look away.” He promised while he batted his surprisingly thick eyelashes at Link.

Never had Link been in a similar situation. He had no idea how to respond to the flirty man who was dressed as a woman. Link’s first instinct was to find a secluded area to change for he was a private man who participated in modesty.  However, there was something oddly thrilling to Link about the thought of changing in front of this man. It was possible that Link was enjoying the forbidden aspect of the situation. Whatever the reason, he casually stripped his clothes off of his body, exposing his muscles and scars for the world to see. Link pulled the Gerudo clothes on to his body and was a bit surprised at how well they fit, but what astonished him the most was how much he liked the way the clothes looked on him.

“Eeeeeee!” The male Gerudo suddenly squealed upon looking Link over for the umpteenth time. Link suddenly felt self conscious, remembered he was a man and that he shouldn’t be shamelessly flaunting clothes designed for a woman and set his hands over his cheeks that became warm. “You look adorable!” The man continued to gush, and waved both of his hands forwards, as if he could not take another minute of viewing at Link’s impeccable being.

Never before had someone gushed over Link—not as far as he could remember, anyways. The warm, flirty attention the Gerudo was showering Link with made him feel flattered and even appreciated for the first time in his life. Link felt his heart skip a beat as he realized how nice it was to hear someone admire him.

Normally, Link was looked upon with scorn for his failure to save Hyrule the first time. And in the past, Zelda’s silence had been agonizing. Only now was someone smiling at him.

“Ah hehe, just as I thought! You make for quite a good lookin’ gal. That’s a traditional Gerudo outfit.” The guy said, with a victorious tone to his voice. They were both thrilled with the attention that the other one was doling out.

A small part of Link knew that everything about this was wrong but he did not care. He blushed, clasped his hands together at his side and swayed them back and forth the way he often saw young, twiterpated girls do around men they liked. Link felt light, and knew that even a hero needed to relax sometimes.

“It’s such a striking look around here, I doubt anyone would even suspect that you’re a man!” The Gerudo stated confidently and continued, “On top of that, it breathes so well that it’s sure to help you deal with the heat at least a little.”

Heat. Link felt uncomfortably warm now, but that had little to do with the sun’s rays splaying across his back. In fact, he could let himself hang loose in the pants, which was refreshing.

“I’m so glad I was able to help you out. If you’re free to grab something to eat sometime, keep me in mind…” All of a sudden, the wind brushed the cloth away from the Gerudo’s mouth, making him pause his speech. Link gasped upon seeing the masculine jawline, and wondered if he preferred a softer jawline in a partner. “Heh…make sure you watch out for that wind.” The Gerudo chuckled nervously.

“Ugh.” Link set his hand on his forehead as he shook his head in exasperation. What had he been thinking? Even if he was oddly attracted to this fake Gerudo, he wanted his future partner to be honest with him. Link did not like the idea of secrets. Zelda was full of secrets and while Link understood that she had good reasons for withholding information, he still became annoyed when her secret keeping caused them trouble. Link turned on his heels, deciding he should not get mixed up with a deceitful liar who probably just wanted to stare at naked women.

Not that Link could blame the guy—more often then not, Link wanted to stare at Zelda’s naked body. But there was a important difference between wanting to do something, and actually doing it. Link had resolved, for moral reasons, to never spy on the Princess.

“Wait.” The man grabbed Link’s wrist, hoping to make the Hylian stop. Link instantly jerked his arm away, and instinctively reached for his sword while he whipped around to face the Gerudo. The Gerudo gasped and took a step away from Link, who was poised to slice him in half. Link relaxed his arm, remembering that the man before him was harmless.

“Do not touch me.” Link told him, his tone serious because he rarely let people touch him. He had trained his whole life to fight against enemies. The training never specified how to be friends with another person, let alone how to be someone’s partner.

“You look spooked. I just wanted to tell you my name is Villa.” The Gerudo said, raising his hands in the air to show he meant Link no harm. Link sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“I am a warrior. My reflexes keep me alive.” Link explained, feeling as if an explanation was in order.

“Oh, how charming. Are you sure you don’t want me to touch you? I hear even warriors have the right to pleasure.” The man, Villa purred as he lifted his eyebrows up in beckoning. Link stared at Villa, unsure of how he should respond compared to how he wanted to respond. “Come on, I know a quiet little place where we will not be disturbed.” Villa encouraged Link gently, and grabbed his wrist again. Link swallowed hard with indecision and let himself be led off of the roof and away from the inn.

Link had no way of comprehending what would happen next.

All Link knew was that he was curious to see where Villa would lead him, and what Villa’s plans with him were.  


End file.
